Mosquito Bite
by RandumGrrls
Summary: Poor Zexion was bitten by a mosquito. What will Dr. Demy do to make it better? Zemyx one-shot


**Yay! First Zemyx story!! One shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that's Square Enix and Disney's job!**

---------------------------------

There is nothing, and I repeat NOTHING worse than getting bit by a mosquito in the World that Never Was. It is eighty-three times more itchy and makes your skin swell to double of what it's supposed to. Ugh, and getting bit by a whole bunch is no walk in the park either, even when you're in the park.

It all started when I, Zexion, was taking a walk through the garden that Marluxia owns. I was trying to find a nice, quiet spot to read my favorite book, _Bravery is But a Word_. My favorite book by my favorite author. She is so amazing! O-oh! Back to the story!!

Well, let's just say that mosquitoes find their way into your blood somehow or another. And when they do, it is absolutely horrible. So here I am itching away at myself until my red splotchy skin burns in pain. That's when _he_walked in. Demyx, the only one that actually talks to me like I belong. The one that makes me _laugh_. Yeah, I smile, but it's half-hearted.

So Demyx walked in and saw me itching away like a flea-covered dog. Instantly, his eyes were full of concern. "Zexy! Oh my lawd! What happened?!?!" Demyx half shrieked. Why I like him, I'll never know. "Demyx, please, don't worry. It's just a mosquito bite," The thing that he did next shocked me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me down the main hallway.

"Don't go giving me that shit, Zexion," Since when did Demyx learn words like that? Ugh, I'm going to have a little talk with Xigbar and Axel. "Demyx, I told you not to worry! Where are you taking me?" Oh no! Please don't tell me this is happening. And then he said it... "I'm going to play doctor and little Zexy here is my patient!"

"WHAT!?!?!??" I screamed. I knew this direction. We were going to his room. "Number six, please don't shout. You'll wake someone up." I doubt that. "Demyx, it's two in the afternoon, no one is asleep!" "And how do you know for sure?" he asked. "Because missions don't end until at least five, Axel is busy with Roxas (doing who knows what), Marluxia is either gardening or doing his hair, Larxene paints her nails, and Xaldin dries her nails while he isn't cooking!"

By the time I finished my sentence, we were approaching the door with the big IX on it. And when he opened the door, my heart stopped. No one has ever been in Demyx's room, not even Saix, who instantly turns dog-like around him (which is still a creepy mystery to all of us). Let me tell you, Demyx's room could be paradise to me.

The walls of his room are all painted the prettiest ocean blue my eyes have ever seen. The window has the best view of Kingdom Hearts, the heart shaped moon that shines every waking minute right above our castle. He has a silver and aqua lamp on his desk, which is located by his bed. The lamp was on and the lamp shade had music note patterns cut in it so that you could see music notes all over his room. The best part of it all is that his room smells just like him. I could easily recognise that unique scent of rainfall and vanilla. Doesn't sound good at first, but let me tell you, it can easily make me light headed.

He set me on his bed and tucked me in. One thing that I don't like about Demyx is that he takes things a little too seriously. "Demyx, it's just a mosquito bite! All I need is some lotion for the icthing!" He sighed and put his face a little to close to mine. This was my private bubble he was invading. No one even dared get in it, until today. Demyx sure has guts.

His face just kept getting closer until he stopped, just a few mere inches away from mine. "That wouldn't be fun at all, now would it Zexy?" The way he said my name gave me shivers that ran along my whole body. It was in between a growl and a purr... Like a cat-dog noise. By now, he was looking at me with half-lidded eyes. He examined my body for a few more minutes until he came to his conclusion.

"Take off your shirt." It's uncommon for Dem to be this blunt, but I did it anyways. "So, are you going to give me the cream or not?" I was looking forward to get this over with, and fast. The itches are getting unbearable now. "Nope!" Okay, so now my Doctor decides to be a bastard. "Then what in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you going to do to cure me, 'Doctor'?" Then he started pouring the lotion into his hands. I instantly understood what he was going to do next. Half of me screamed and half of me cheered.

"Kay Zexy, I'm going to rub this on you, so I need you to calm down so I can treat you." When he started the 'treatment' I flinched, cause it's cold. But after a while, I relaxed. It felt good knowing that I was going to get better and Demyx was the reason why. "You doing okay there Zexy?" I just mumbled an answer and let him continue. I wouldn't mind walking through a whole nest of mosquitoes, just as long as I get this.

After five minutes, he was done and I whimpered when he stopped. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it. It was like I needed this to survive. "Feeling better yet, Zexy?" he said with a smirk. "U-uh, y-yeah..." Wow, I sounded like a weirdo just then, stuttering like that. "Who's your favorite doctor?" "You are..." His face brightened. "Good! Now get some rest and let it all soak in. You probably still itch, and it won't help if you start scratching now." He walked over to me and put the comforter back on me. I instantly felt warm.

After a few minutes of laying there, Demyx thought I had insomnia and insisted that he play me a lullaby. I told him that he was overreacting, but one song wouldn't hurt. So he started strumming lightly on his sitar. I was, getting a little tired and Demyx's angelic voice was quickly doing it's job and putting me to sleep. Once his song was over, I was more than half-asleep. Just before I fell asleep, he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and before I knew it, I was out of it.

Maybe, sometime soon, I should schedule another appointment with my doctor. A checkup sounds nice right now...

-------

Does sound nice, now doesn't it?!?!

Please Review!!!


End file.
